


似独

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 除了爱你我没有别的愿望
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	似独

“黄仁俊在你心里，到底是怎么个存在啊？”  
“他救过我的命。”  
罗渽民缓缓说出这么一句，像是真的经历过什么生死劫数，他无端想起他和黄仁俊第一次见面的时候，他站在单元门下等着父母，东北大冷的天，他时不时探出头去又被从西伯利亚一路而来的风给逼回去，下一次探头却看见一道红色的身影闪过，猛地把他往里拉了一把，身后传来冰块与水泥地撞击的声音。  
“别站屋檐下，等会让冰溜子砸了！”罗渽民想辩解，说自己只是伸出头去望望风，他不拽他自己也要缩回来了，他一拽反而把他吓了一跳。然而还来不及组织语言，那个红通通的小人就接着说下去，“我叫黄仁俊，你叫什么呀？”  
“罗渽民。”他看清黄仁俊的脸，白里透红地像个年画娃娃，那就是他和黄仁俊的开始了，罗渽民想，他回望那个他和他初见的冬天，是一地碎裂的冰碴。

罗渽民由于父母工作调动，新搬到这个小区，然而距离原来的家也不过几十公里，可对他来说就是失去了所有玩伴和熟悉的环境。  
就在那个时候黄仁俊闯进他的生命，穿一抹亮眼的红，在那个他心灰意冷的冬天，像一束火苗窜进他心里。

他们上了同一所小学，分到一个班，有时候分不清是他黏黄仁俊，还是黄仁俊黏着他，总之两个人坐了同桌，听到老师说同桌会经常更换又一起撇了撇嘴，好在那时候尚是孩童，前头的日子还很长。  
等罗渽民熟悉了这个地方，就像是变了个人，乖巧懂事的样子让老师笑开了花，逐渐长开的眉眼让女同学即使是宝贝又宝贝的糖果也要留一块给他。  
黄仁俊则是另一种受欢迎，扎堆打闹的熊孩子里总少不了他一个，可是却总会在闯祸的钱一秒收手停止，作业和考试又都完成的挑不出毛病，让人不服也得服，老师向全班宣告要向黄仁俊同学学习，德智体美劳全面发展的学生，才是新时代好学生。  
是的，黄仁俊画画还好看，每次出板报都累得呼哧呼哧，罗渽民就在教室里写作业等他，他画完了，两个人就心照不宣地往小卖部跑，仅有的零花钱全花在了干脆面和东北大板上。

就像所有一起长大的男孩子一样，罗渽民和黄仁俊吵过架翻过脸，打过对方的屁股，可最后都飞快地握手言合，只有一次可以称之为冷战，是罗渽民儿时的玩伴李帝努父母过来办事，于是李帝努暂时来了罗渽民家，竹马相见好不亲热，黄仁俊一进罗渽民的家门就看到俩人滚在沙发上，于是抱起罗渽民家里他很心水的一只雪白的玩偶就往屋里走了，沙发上的两个人这才反应过来，进来叫他一起玩，他也没再别扭下去，小学生自来熟，三个人看着电视就拿起沙发上的靠枕互殴，也玩得不亦乐乎。  
可那之后两三天黄仁俊都对罗渽民爱答不理，一起走回家的时候也不再蹦蹦跳跳地和罗渽民互相打闹，那天黄仁俊默默跟在罗渽民后面，拽着他的书包袋子，罗渽民感觉自己像拐卖小孩的，终于不耐烦地回头，“黄仁俊你怎么回事儿啊。”  
抬头却看见黄仁俊一脸哭相，罗渽民赶紧安慰起来，“你是不是受什么委屈了，快告诉我我帮你想办法！谁欺负你了！”  
可他想也没想到，黄仁俊这几天都紧闭的嘴唇好不容易屈尊一动，吐出的却是令他难以置信的一个单字，“你。”

罗渽民摸不清状况，黄仁俊也不说话，两个小孩站在人行道上面面相觑，罗渽民选择了先开口，“我怎么欺负你了，你告诉我，说不定误会了。”  
像是大人之间的谈判，语气不由自主地正经，用尽不到十年人生学会的所有高级词汇。东北的天黑的早，最后一缕阳光斜斜照过来，把周围都染成暗红色。  
“你是跟我好，还是跟李帝努好？”  
黄仁俊斟词酌句，想着如何能让自己的质问掷地有声，而这句话也确实在相同年龄的罗渽民身上见效了，一个是从小一起长大的竹马，一个是新环境最好的玩伴，他的大脑一时陷入僵局。  
他想反驳黄仁俊，这不是问我爸爸还是妈妈好吗？可是想了想又觉得不对，爸爸妈妈都陪在自己身边，可李帝努没有，现在陪着自己的人是黄仁俊，于是得出答案，“跟你好。”  
黄仁俊质疑，“真的跟我好？”  
“嗯！”罗渽民点头如捣蒜，比珍珠还真。  
黄仁俊终于见了笑脸，罗渽民松了一口气，谁当时都没有意识到，这个答案来得太过简单，可当时的他们又确实是简单的，也只需要这样简单的答案就足够了。

有一阵班里流行“结婚”的游戏，你是我老公我是你老婆，有男女也有女女组合，男男的没见，好几个女生想当罗渽民老婆都被拒绝，罗渽民觉得那种有好几个老婆的男生女生都不是什么好鸟。  
某个周末俩人写完作业一起在楼下瞎晃，罗渽民突然折了几根柳条尽他所能编出了个形状来，郑重地给黄仁俊戴上，说，“你当我的新娘子吧！”  
敢情是头纱。  
黄仁俊扶了扶自己头上那团不明正体的东西说好，于是两个人用拉钩的方式定了终身，谁也不知道对方还记不记得那次天地为证的仪式。

初中的升学很顺利，黄仁俊的画功更加崭露头角，父母给他报了绘画班，发现自己的小孩或许真的有走这条路的天赋。罗渽民则在另一方面引人注意——情书已经接到手软了。  
有些甚至还往黄仁俊那递，黄仁俊一个头两个大，转身就都扔进了垃圾桶，再跟罗渽民知会一声，“我都帮你处理了。”  
罗渽民比出OK的手势，“我看跟你表白的也不少，别把给你的也一起扔了吧。”  
“我也不看，你又不是不知道。”  
试探的触角在伸出之前仿佛就终止，青春懵懂的心智打开的方式不同，有些人是啪地一声脆响提醒当事人有人住进了他的心房，有些人是朦胧的情绪始终朦胧，影影绰绰叫人看不清楚。  
情书递不过去，终归有大胆的女孩子当面表白，拦了罗渽民在学校门口，女孩子的眼睛真诚水灵，看得罗渽民心里也一晃一晃，两厢一对望，就答应了。  
这样的分别大概是早晚的事，一起走回家的不再是黄仁俊，而变成了女朋友。  
罗渽民一直觉得这三个字别扭，可凭着那一双桃花眼说出来，没有十分也有九分让女孩子信服，我是你的男朋友，我陪你回家。  
可那场恋爱谈了不到一周就分手了，理由是罗渽民不牵女孩的手。  
“回个家牵什么手啊，非要我牵。”  
黄仁俊只是笑，没做回应。  
“对不起啊，让你单独回家了好几天。”  
“我没事儿。”  
罗渽民又强调，“我不喜欢她。”  
“不喜欢啊……”黄仁俊的反应依旧平平淡淡。  
“你这什么反应。”罗渽民有些不满，像是受了什么天大的冷落，黄仁俊却早已岔开去讲别的话题，他憋着一股气应和着，总觉得哪里不对。

“你为什么没有反应？”  
黄仁俊停下画笔，他才知道原来罗渽民家里那只玩偶是有名字的，叫姆明，他送给罗渽民的第一个生日礼物就是一幅端着蛋糕的姆明，罗渽民高兴得很，干脆把姆明送他了，他看到黄仁俊又在画姆明，语气软了几分，紧了紧拳头，像是在坦白什么过错，“我不喜欢她。”  
黄仁俊无奈地笑了笑，“你这么紧张干嘛啊。”  
“我真的不喜欢她。”  
“好！哥们我就当你看走了眼冲昏了头脑，这事儿就过去了，以后就随他飘散在风中吧！”  
黄仁俊不知道罗渽民为什么白白跟他置气，于是只得尽力让这件事情过去，他没有说出口的是，可是渽民呐，为什么要跟我解释呢？

转眼面临中考，当地的重点高中搬去了新区，家长们都纷纷买了房子，说是考不上也能当投资，黄仁俊和罗渽民暗暗约定，一定要都考上那所学校。  
最后罗渽民进了重点班，黄仁俊在平行班，虽然不是艺术生，可是已经几乎决定走艺术路线。  
“以后你成了画家，我家里你画的画就全都值钱了！”  
“你看看你！这么多年情谊你眼里却只有钱钱钱！”黄仁俊勒着人脖子痛心疾首地嘶吼，罗渽民服软，“我能卖吗？那都是大师黄仁俊的早年佳作，我都裱起来挂家里！”  
决定了艺考的学生后来又被重新分班，黄仁俊的时间线有时跟罗渽民不一样，罗渽民依旧像小学的时候等他画完板报一样，在画室里等他画完今天的作业，然后一起回家。  
黄仁俊没有想到的是，那年生日罗渽民竟然画了一幅画给他。  
罗渽民扭扭捏捏了半天，最后心一横把那张薄薄的纸拍在了黄仁俊面前，还半天不敢看对方的表情，终于鼓起勇气抬头看过去，却看到黄仁俊晃人心神的笑容。  
语文课上讲的朦胧诗怎么写的来着？

最是那一低头的温柔，  
像一朵水莲花不胜凉风的娇羞。

夕阳爬进画室，暖光下黄仁俊的轮廓模糊又清晰，罗渽民的心脏像是被某种暖洋洋的液体包裹，舒适地漂浮。  
那个瞬间他觉得黄仁俊像个女孩子，他竟生出类似恋爱的感觉，男朋友送给女朋友心仪的礼物之后应该做什么呢？接吻吧。  
然而那样的想法只存在了一个瞬间就消失了，像是甩掉那个春天落在发梢上的柳絮那样，轻易地被甩掉了。  
罗渽民画了两个小人，站在屋檐下面，黄仁俊惊叹他竟记得这样清楚，那天自己穿的什么衣服，他都要忘了那件红色羽绒服，罗渽民画技不精，只能看出一红一黑两个小人，一层落雪屋檐，却透着一股可爱，黄仁俊不由自主地笑开，在他抬头之前，还没来得及看到罗渽民一瞬间错失的脸。  
罗渽民挠了挠头又掏出了一盒彩铅，“我怕你不喜欢我的画，又备了一个，你以前不是老爱拿彩铅画画吗，我没钱买颜色太多的，就买了这个……”  
“渽民，谢谢你。”黄仁俊第一次这么郑重其事，他想，真的谢谢他，从那个屋檐下开始，陪他这么多年，以后的路无论行向何方，他都无所惧怕了。  
他说：“渽民，真的谢谢你。”  
像在告别。

黄仁俊的录取通知比罗渽民的要早，他拿着美院的通知书来找罗渽民，展开在对方眼前，“我考上了。”眼里是止不住的笑意。  
罗渽民大叫着祝贺他，黄仁俊笑着笑着突然有些想哭，他除了罗渽民的祝福不敢再要别的东西，比如——“我会和你考到一个城市的。”罗渽民突然正色，把黄仁俊的录取通知书折好交回他手里，像是交回一个承诺。  
罗渽民去学了金融，黄仁俊知道后打趣一看他以后就是叱咤商场油嘴滑舌的料，罗渽民反驳，叱咤商场可以，油嘴滑舌埋汰谁呢。  
他们谁都没说，真好啊，我们还在一个城市，只是在得知了录取结果后一起憧憬了新的生活，可其实心里已经庆幸了无数遍，真好，我们还能在一起。

即使在一个城市，大学生活的忙碌总归不可小看，两个人聚少离多，不过渐渐地也都几乎对方学校的食堂吃遍，想着反正假期还会聚到一起。  
可事实是大学的活动将假期都占去许多，你在学校搞商赛我在外地写生，好不容易回了家还要应付其他亲戚朋友的局，剩给两个人的时间没有多少。  
可谁说两个人必须要经常相聚，长大总是会渐行渐远，一切不过都是自然而然罢了。

好不容易罗渽民抽出时间去了黄仁俊的学校，刚刚做完一个pre，西装还没脱下来——或许是他故意没脱，想穿给黄仁俊看看。  
走进美院的校园才觉得别扭，这里的学生都是自由灵魂风格，他一个西装革履的显得极其格格不入。  
快点见到仁俊吧，见到仁俊就好了。  
可其实见到了也没有更好一些，他和一个男生勾肩搭背走过来，两个人推推搡搡地看起来很熟，罗渽民觉得一阵憋闷，不知道是来自眼前的画面还是来自西装。  
“刚才那是谁啊？”  
“一个师兄，最近一起画画。”  
“哦。”  
“很久没见你那样笑过了。”  
罗渽民感觉得到，黄仁俊上了大学变得更内向了，至少在自己面前，不会像以前那样放得开，像是被什么拴住了似的，可他又找不到这症结在哪，他想给黄仁俊解开，可心有余而力不足。  
黄仁俊感受到对方的低气压，心里也窜起一股无名火，啪地放下筷子，看到罗渽民西装笔挺的样子又心软，只能别过眼神，盯着桌子中央无辜的一盘红烧肉。  
“你又怎么回事？”  
“你初恋的时候，气我没有太大的反应，说实话，到现在我都不知道该有什么反应。”  
“现在你又生气，因为我和那个师兄笑得太开心？你到底在气些什么？”  
黄仁俊一连串地说完，没有给罗渽民插话的机会，“罗渽民，为什么你总是在跟我生气呢？”

那天黄仁俊撂下话之后便起身离开，留下罗渽民错愕当场，他回去之后更觉得憋闷至极，给之前好像提过什么酒吧的一个师兄打电话，“带我去吧。”  
酒吧的服务周到得很，楼下喝酒楼上就能开房，罗渽民第一次来，不想露怯，路上跟师兄好一番取经，惹得师兄无奈，“没见你平时这么多话啊。”  
震天响的音乐和扭动的人群让罗渽民却步了一秒，随即踏了进去，不一会就有一个面容姣好的女孩子贴过来，丰满的胸部怼在罗渽民眼皮底下，手似有若无地抚过罗渽民下体，“上楼吗帅哥？”  
两个人互相啃着脸进了房间，那是罗渽民第一次吻女孩子，不觉得新奇也不觉得享受，只觉得是必要的前戏罢了，啃了一会女孩却欲拒还迎拉开点距离，“帮我脱衣服。”  
罗渽民没听，又去吻女孩的脖颈，他似乎无师自通，女孩发出低声的呻吟，膝盖顶进罗渽民两腿之间，去蹭他的性器，罗渽民突觉横生厌恶，没劲得很，自己也没有任何反应，面无表情地停下来，给了钱还恭敬地道了歉，女孩拿了钱也没说什么，反正衣服都没脱，神色如常地离开了。  
房都开了也不能浪费，罗渽民进了浴室冲澡，好在刚才的女生没有喷什么刺鼻的香水，不然他也不会吻那么久。  
他把花洒开到最大，任凭水流遮住眼睛，他慢慢地握住自己的性器，从随意把玩到快速撸动，白光闪过的一刻，脑子里同时闪过的是黄仁俊的脸。  
他颓唐地靠在冰冷的墙面，看着精液混进水流，思绪也一起向下流淌，流到深不可测的泥泞里。

他和黄仁俊都没有再找过对方，直到又到假期同城老乡组织的一次旅行，他们都进了那个微信群才发现，不论是现实和网络的交流，他们都已经失联很久了。  
到了地点同学默认他俩是一间房，房卡塞的不容置疑，他们只能提着箱子一起进了房间。  
两个人各自开始整理行李，黄仁俊有些受不了这样的气氛，“反正今天没活动，我下去买点吃的一会回来一起看电影？”  
临出门又加了一句，我的行李你也帮我整了吧，罗渽民点头应了声，干脆先放下了自己的先帮黄仁俊弄，看到他随身还带着速写本和画笔，罗渽民拿起那本画册随意翻开一页，却愣在了当场。  
他的画功很差，差到画出来你根本认不出是人是猴，可黄仁俊是美大的学生，况且他的画他从小看到大，从青涩到纯熟他都看在眼里。  
画上画的分明是他和黄仁俊自己，而他们正赤身裸体地接吻，阴茎相碰的地方有白色的液体向下滴落，双腿紧紧交缠。  
他咽了口唾沫从头翻阅，黄仁俊画的几乎都是他们两个，他看到第一页和自己几年前送给他的那幅画一样，两个小孩子站在屋檐下，漫天的白雪里只有他们两个人，黄仁俊画得比他好得太多，甚至还画出了碎落在地的冰溜。  
每一页画的都是他们两个一起经历的事情，有一起回家的画面，他还认得出那条小路，有在校运会上黄仁俊为他呐喊加油，那次他是接力的最后一棒，黄仁俊一直呆在他等待接棒的位置不敢出声打扰，接力棒传到他手中才爆发出加油的喊声。  
唯一一张出现了别的人物，是他和一个女孩子在前方走着，黄仁俊跟在后面，看着他和那个女孩消失在校门外，三个人都是背影，可他觉得那背影也写满了失落。  
原来那几天，你是这样站在我身后吗？  
翻着翻着从中掉出一页纸来，罗渽民捡起一看，是他送给黄仁俊的那幅画。  
那张A4纸已经有些发黄，可那两个小人还清晰得很，罗渽民好似在多年之后被冰溜子砸中，凉意透了全身。刷卡开门的声音响起，他抬头看到已经提不稳手中袋子的黄仁俊。  
冲出去是一瞬间的事，黄仁俊看着散落一地的可乐和薯片，还有那张自己珍藏多年的画，门都没想起关，跌坐在了地上。

那几分钟他想了很多，可都绕不开的是，他大概永远失去罗渽民了。  
爱上他是很自然的事情，可他没想这件事暴露，冷战就冷战好了，刚好借着这次修复回去，修复好了他还可以偷偷爱他。可他忘了自己随身带着的那本画册，画满了他所有不该有的幻想。  
罗渽民重新出现在他眼前的时候他是没有回过神的，巨大的悲痛将他笼罩，他以为自己在这世上孤身一人了，可刚刚离开的人却重新来到他面前，手里拿着一瓶润滑剂和避孕套。  
“我不想让你痛。”他以为永远离开了的那个人说，那个人把他扶到床上，“我可以吗？”  
回答他的是黄仁俊满脸的泪，和迫不及待覆上去的双唇。

罗渽民挤了一把润滑剂往手上胡乱涂抹了几下，也不知道怎么扩张合适，黄仁俊时不时吸一口气，可他也不知道是碰到了哪里，只能慢慢往里添着手指。  
“难受吗？”  
“不难受的。”  
罗渽民已经硬得发疼，他最后撸了几把，就开始慢慢把自己的阴茎往刚刚开垦的地方送。他怕弄疼了黄仁俊，抚慰式地亲吻着他，从眼眉亲到下巴，再在脖颈上吸出几点草莓，他问他疼不疼。  
当然是疼的，可黄仁俊说没事，眼下发生的一切像是幻象，他真的和罗渽民走到这一步，他又怕这真的是场梦，醒来除了润湿内裤的精液，什么都不剩。  
罗渽民像是读懂了他在想什么，“我也觉得像是做梦，可现在我真的有在弄疼你。”  
黄仁俊听了想笑，是，他真的有在弄疼他，还是用那个他肖想了八百辈子的部位，浮浮沉沉中痛感好像也成了享受，那种痛像是兽类为同伴舔舐伤口，温热地覆过来的疼痛之下，是流血凝止，伤口愈合。  
慢慢地终于送了进去，罗渽民叹了一声，仿佛自己现在就要射出来，可高潮还在后头，他们远未攀上高峰，就已经乐在其中了。  
黄仁俊不知道该怎么配合，只能尽力地张开双腿，他和他爱的人离得这么近，真好，他想罗渽民再进来一点，“再快一点。”  
罗渽民知道黄仁俊已经不那么疼了，逐渐加快了速度，因为要掌握力度和速度腰微微地有些酸，可黄仁俊在他加快了之后又猛地后穴收拢，虽然黄仁俊双腿大开，可小穴却紧得不带半点含糊。  
被黄仁俊一夹，罗渽民腰上的酸猛地泛开来，整个腰部像是被黄仁俊牵引得失去知觉，只剩下大开大合地操干，他叫黄仁俊的名字，说他爱他，他很早就爱他，黄仁俊又在落泪，喘着气说我一定比你早，又被罗渽民捣得没有声音。  
即使这个时候他们也没有忘了接吻，想要可以贴合的肉都贴合，罗渽民狠狠吸吮着黄仁俊的唇舌，像是能吸出蜜来，他伏在黄仁俊身上没有章法地横冲直撞，像一只终于找到一朵蜜汁饱满的花而兴奋得乱颤的蝶。

第二天同行的人没能敲开他俩的房门，本身就是佛系出游，除了他俩也有赖床不起的，就也没管，罗渽民又去翻黄仁俊那本画册，黄仁俊害羞叫他别翻了，罗渽民就去亲他，又亲得滚到床上，黄仁俊想说别来了又不好意思，罗渽民却停下了，“你还疼着吧，我没那么没眼力见。”然后又加了一句，“对不起。”  
黄仁俊又去堵他的嘴，“别说对不起。”亲了一会却被拉开，“别亲了，等会我真硬了啊。”

后来罗渽民又送了他一只正版的姆明，黄仁俊开玩笑说还是小时候地摊买的假货比较亲，罗渽民作势要回收，黄仁俊怕了，“只要你送的都亲！”  
两个人毕业之后在市区租了房，两家父母在同一天被告知他们在一起的消息，罗渽民遭了一顿毒打，黄仁俊的妈妈拦得厉害，在被打之前逃出来，看到罗渽民鼻青脸肿地站在他家门外，一时脱力跌进了罗渽民怀里。  
两个人把带回来的特产放在门口，就又回了工作的城市，罗渽民态度比较乐观，一年说一次，总有说通的时候。

罗渽民真的像黄仁俊说的一样成了商业精英，虽然还没到叱咤商场的程度。黄仁俊刚开始工作时日夜画着杂志封面和插图，喜欢的东西变成机械劳动总是挫败的，罗渽民劝他不要放弃：“我们的画册你还得画下去。”  
前两天黄仁俊终于出版了自己的个人画集，他自己买的那本刚刚到货，他拍给还在上班的罗渽民看，发完微信心血来潮点进了罗渽民的相册，看到他的个性签名竟是自己无比熟悉的一句话：除了爱你我没有别的愿望。

那天罗渽民下班回家，不知道为什么黄仁俊尤其黏人，只当他是出版了画集高兴，就也跟着他一起高兴。  
罗渽民在不知道第几次翻阅那本画册的时候，看到扉页抄着一首短诗，因为那页没有画画，他就一直忘了翻开。  
那首诗曾在青春伊始，就陪伴黄仁俊，是安慰也是最后的一点幻想，他把他放进自己的孤独里。后来终于也陪伴了罗渽民，他没想黄仁俊看到，只是默默记下来，那首诗像数年前击中黄仁俊一样击中了罗渽民，当事者在寥寥文字中看到自己，看清自己。

除了爱你我没有别的愿望  
一场风暴占满了河谷  
一条鱼占满了河  
我把你造得像我的孤独一样大  
整个世界好让我们躲藏  
日日夜夜好让我们互相了解  
为在你的眼睛里不再看到别的  
只看到我对你的想象  
还有你眼帘控制的日日夜夜*

  
他们都曾以为自己是世界上最孤独的人类，守着最见不得人的秘密，一切只能归于黑夜里的妄想，却没想到有得以窥见天光的一天。  
你是我所有隐秘、疯狂、孤独和固执的唯一具象，而除了爱你，我其实没有别的愿望。

*保尔·艾吕雅《除了爱你我没有别的愿望》


End file.
